


Nes Gadol Haya Sham

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: A collection of snapshots of the DiNozzo family celebrating the various nights of Chanukah. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	1. Night 1: 28 November 2021

Nes Gadol Hayah Sham – A Chanukah Story

נ (Nun), ג (Gimel), ה (Hei), ש (Shin), which together form the acronym for " נס גדול היה שם" (Nes Gadol Hayah Sham– "a great miracle happened there")

Chapter 1: Night 1, 28 November 2021

"On the first night, we say three blessings; the blessing over the candles, the blessing for the Chanukah miracle, and the Shehecheyanu," Ziva lit the shammus candle and began reciting the blessings as Tali and Anthony stood next to her. Tony was standing across from her holding baby LJ, who was asleep. The twins were on Tony's left side, watching wide-eyed. Last year they had been not quite a year old and uninterested in the ritual.

"Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam  
asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu  
l'had'lik neir shel Chanukah."

"Amein," Tony, Tali and Anthony replied in unison.

"Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam  
she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh."

"Amein," the twins joined in this time.

"Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam  
shehecheyanu v'kiyimanu v'higi'anu laz'man hazeh."

"Amein," the family said together. Ziva then lit the single candle in the menorah as her family watched.

"Three days ago we celebrated Thanksgiving; tonight we also celebrate thankfulness for the great miracles that have been the tradition of our people. But we also celebrate thankfulness for what we have. Tali?"

"I am thankful for my family," Tali responded. "Grandpa, Uncles and Aunts, cousins, my sisters and brothers and Ima and Abba."

Anthony spoke up next, "I am thankful for good food to eat."

Ziva looked to Tony as he shifted LJ in his arms. "I am thankful for our five miracles; Tali, Anthony, Rivka, Beth and LJ," she spoke from the heart. She had locked gazes with her best friend as she spoke and each felt a tear slip.

Tony nodded, letting his tear run down his cheek. "I am thankful for all of you. My five children, who I would not trade for anything, are blessings in abundance. Ziva, my best friend, my soul mate, my wife, you are my world and my everything. Ani ohev otcha."

LJ shifted in his Abba's arms and opened his eyes. Tony looked down on the newest miracle he and Ziva had created and grinned. "Hey, big boy, welcome to your first Chanukah!" LJ yawned and looked around before letting out a wail. "I think someone's hungry!"

As Ziva took the baby, Tony served the latkes and applesauce to plates for the kids, putting one in front of each child at the table. Both Rivka and Anthony reached towards the basket of sufganiyot in the center of the table. "Eat what is on your plate first," Ziva admonished her two. She knew that if allowed, both children would fill up on the sugar coated jelly filled donuts and not eat anything else.

LJ was nursing under the shawl Ziva had placed over her shoulder and partly over him. Tony served Ziva's food and then sat down with his own plate. He watched the kids devour the latkes and applesauce. He took a bite; not bad for his first attempt to make the traditional foods by himself. He hoped Ziva agreed. He watched as she put a forkful of potato and applesauce in her mouth. She grinned at him.

"Tony, these are delicious! Did you add a touch of Italian parsley to the latkes?"

"Yep; had to do it my way," he smiled, glad that Ziva approved of his addition to the recipe.


	2. Nights 2 - 7; 2 - 7 December 2029

Chapter 2: Nights 2 – 7, 2 – 7 December 2029

LJ was excited for the sixth night of Chanukah this year. It would be the first year Ima and Abba would let him light the candles by himself. He had watched Tali, Anthony, Rivka and Beth have their turns on nights two through five. The past three years, when his night had come around, Ima or Abba had helped him light the candles. He had been able to recite the blessings by himself since he was four; Ima had been so proud of him when he insisted on saying the blessings without help or prompting that year. Abba had ruffled his hair after and given him a high-five.

This year, making it even more special, Grandpa was with the family for dinner. LJ wanted to make Grandpa proud by doing a good job. He wanted to hear Grandpa say, "Good job, Probie!" He practiced getting the flame on the lighter and then lighting a candle Ima kept in the kitchen for clearing odors.

As sundown drew near, Ima called the family together in the dining room. She nodded at LJ and he lit the shammus candle. He recited the blessings flawlessly. Finally he lifted the shammus candle from the holder and began lighting the six candles for tonight, starting with the newest, leftmost candle. As he lit each candle, he spoke, telling of things for which he was thankful.

"I am thankful for my Ima and Abba," LJ lit the first candle.

Second candle lit, "I am thankful for my sisters and brother."

"I am thankful for my Grandpa," he put the flame to the third candle.

With the fourth candle, "I am thankful for Asher, Daisy, Callie, Lightning, Simba and Patches."

At the fifth candle, LJ paused, and thought a minute. "I am thankful for my extended family with all our aunts and uncles and cousins." He lit the fifth candle, grinning.

At the final candle, LJ again paused, and looked up at his parents. Abba grinned and gave him a thumbs up; Ima nodded and smiled. "I am thankful for chocolate ice cream; my favorite food!"

Everyone chuckled as the boy returned the shammus candle to its holder, and Anthony commented, "Speaking of food, is it time to eat dinner, Ima?"

The family talked about their day and shared laughter as Tony served his "secret family recipe" spaghetti. Tali made garlic bread and salad to go with her Abba's meal.

"So, Abba, how old do we have to be to get the secret recipe?" Anthony asked out of curiosity. The kids seemed to ask about the recipe a few times per year, trying to see if their Abba would change his answer. Tali and Anthony exchanged a look as they waited for their father's reply.

"Old enough to know better and young enough not to care!" Eyes rolled around the table as Tony gave his usual response. He grinned at his family and took put forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Then you should not have the recipe, Tony!" Ziva couldn't help it; she blurted out the statement when it came to her. She watched as her husband nearly choked on his food, trying not to laugh with a mouthful of food.

"Good one, Ziver!" Gibbs smiled as the kids snickered.

"And which one do I fail, Mrs. DiNozzo?" Tony locked eyes with his wife, daring her to respond and not put her foot in it (big time!) He held her stare as she thought about how to reply.

"I will tell you later," Ziva stared into the green eyes that were fixed on hers.

"Nope, you started it, you finish it…"

She glared at him, pretending to be angry, and then smiled. "Well, if you insist." Tony nodded his head, his eyes still fixed on the chocolate orbs staring back at him. "You are not old, you are not young. You are between the two…"

"And?" Tony pressed, wanting to hear where she was going with the thought.

"You sometimes know better and sometimes you do not," she continued, eyes still locked with Tony. All of the kids and Gibbs were watching the couple as they continued eating dinner. They all knew when Ima and Abba locked gazes; the rest of the room was nonexistent. "And you do care; you always care…"

Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva as Tali and Anthony groaned to themselves. LJ made an "eww" sound and Gibbs cleared his throat. "Get a room," Tali muttered under her breath. Beth and Riv shared a look and a sigh; Ima and Abba were so predictable!

"Nice save, ninja," Tony joked as he broke the kiss. "Hey, let's get this meal finished so we can have dessert!"

~TIVA~

The following night was Tony's turn to light the candles. He said the blessings and lifted the shammus candle to light the others.

"I am thankful for Tali," he lit the first candle. "And for Anthony, Rivka, Beth and LJ;" he lit the next four candles quickly. He moved slightly to light the next candle, taking a step to his right. "I am thankful no one set the tablecloth on fire this year."

All seven DiNozzos laughed at the memory from two years ago when Tony had leaned towards Ziva during his turn to light the candles to give her a kiss and had accidentally set the tablecloth on fire with the shammus candle. Thankfully, there was a pitcher of water on the table for dinner, and he had reacted quickly to dump the water on the burning fabric.

At the seventh candle, Tony drew Ziva to him as he touched the flame of the shammus candle to the wick of the unlit candle. "I am thankful for my best friend, my soul mate, my forever. Ani ohev otcha, Ziva, lenatsecha." He put the shammus candle back in its holder and fused his lips on Ziva's. He wouldn't change a thing about his life…


	3. Night 8: 25 December 2041

Chapter 3: Night 8, 25 December 2041

The DiNozzo house was full of activity and laughter as the extended family celebrated Christmas. Presents had been opened, little ones had squealed in delight when unwrapping revealed items from their wish lists and parents and grandparents beamed at the joy of the children.

They had Skyped with the Vance and Palmer branches of the family about 0900 after the first round of presents. Leon, Abby, Jimmy, Breena and Charles had flown to Okinawa to celebrate Christmas with Jared and Tori and their three kids. Kayla and Kyle and their gang had surprised everyone by arriving on Christmas Eve.

Christmas dinner of lasagna, salad and breads had been inhaled by the hungry crowd and the cookies, candies and cakes had been sitting out for dessert most of the afternoon. John, Rivka, Beth and LJ were enjoying their nieces and nephews. All four were down on the floor playing with the little ones and Christmas toys.

Ziva and Delilah watched as the grandchildren played. "I remember watching Tali, Anthony, John, Katie and the Palmer kids at Gibbs' house when they were the ages of Levi, Anthony, Elijah, and the twins," Dee commented. "It seems so long ago, but also like yesterday."

Ziva sighed, "That is true. I was so huge with the twins that Christmas. I thought I would get stuck on Gibbs' loveseat when Tony pulled me down to sit next to him for It's a Wonderful Life! When the children were little, I sometimes wished they would stay little forever. Now that they are grown, the best gift they have given us is the grandchildren. I thought I knew what pure love is with my kids. And then my grandkids came along and I learned all over again. The first time Levi called me 'Savta' I lost it…"

Tony came over with chocolate chip cookies in hand and offered one to Dee and to Ziva, "Yep, she was a blubbering mess." He grinned at his wife as he bit off about half of his own cookie.

"Oh, and you were not when he called you 'Saba?' Ziva winked at her sister as they each took the proffered cookies from Tony. "I seem to remember a certain someone having to go wash the dust rabbits out of his eyes."

"Da- arn dust bunnies," Tony changed his words when Elijah walked over after spying his Saba with cookies.

"Cookie, pweese, Saba?" Elijah reached up to Tony for the last cookie in his Saba's hand. "Toda, Saba." He grinned as Tony handed the little boy the cookie. "Mmm, good!" He ran off back to his new toys and his brother and cousins.

"You are a pushover, Tony!" Dee had never seen her brother of the heart say no to the grandkids. "Spoil every one of them every chance you get!"

"Guilty as charged!" Tony turned serious as Tim came over. "Speaking of those dang dust bunnies, are we going to make it through the candles tonight?"

"I have lots of tissues ready," Ziva sobered. "It will not be easy, but we will get through. I have talked to all of the kids and each of them wants to participate, including Chaim."

Tim nodded, "Good; it will be emotional, but we need to do it, for all of us." Dee agreed with her husband; the family needed the remembrance of their patriarch with the last night of Chanukah. "Leon is going to call in on Skype at 1630; it will be 0630 tomorrow over there, so I don't know who all will be awake. I have my laptop set up on the buffet hutch. It'll auto-answer."

"Great, that will give us time to get the candles lit before sunset at 1652," Tony had double checked the time again today. Ziva teased him that he was stricter about the sundown rituals than she had ever been. "That gives us about fifteen minutes to get everyone ready."

Dee moved over to Katie and Tali, who were chatting and comparing notes about the boys' preschools, "We have about fifteen minutes to get everyone to the dining room for the lighting of the menorah. Do you need any help with the kids?"

Katie handed Shannon to her mom and picked up Kelly, "Help me change their diapers, please, Mom. Anthony, go with Daddy." Katie nodded in the direction of the foyer bathroom and mouthed, "Potty,"to her husband.

"Good idea," Tali took Levi and Elijah to the bathroom by her parents' offices. Rivka, Beth and LJ put up toys while John helped his Dad with the Bluetooth speaker and mic for the Skype call. Tony and Chaim made sure all of the men and boys had kippahs as Tali and Ziva wrapped their tichels around their heads. Katie and Dee returned to the dining room with the twins just as Tim's laptop answered the incoming call.

"Hey, all," Leon's face appeared on the screen. "I've got Abby, Jared, Tori, and Jimmy here with me. Breena and Kayla will be here in a few. We don't have kippahs, but we do have hats."

Ziva lit the shammus candle, as Tony began the blessing for the candles. After the "Amein" from all, Ziva said the blessing for the miracle of Chanukah. She lit the leftmost candle, and handed the shammus to Tim, who lit the next candle. He passed the shammus to Tali, who in turn handed it to Anthony. As the candles were lit down the line each expression got a bit more somber. When LJ passed the shammus to his Abba, almost everyone had a tear or two on their cheeks. Tony lit the final candle, and gently placed the shammus candle back in the center.

The entire family on both sides of the world stayed silent for almost two minutes, lost in reflection and waiting for Tony to start the remembrances. Ziva wrapped her hand into her lover's intertwining their fingers and gently squeezed.

Tony swallowed and began slowly, "Family, this is what Gibbs did for us all; he made us a family. Somewhere inside that functional mute, he saw something in each of us that made him mark us as 'his.' I'm kinda glad that he stopped with the head slaps, though. I was starting to worry about brain damage, ya know?" Many of the others smiled through tears and a few snickers were heard from both ends. "Gibbs and I had some rough patches, but in the end he was still the closest thing to a father that I ever had. Thank you, Dad Gibbs! I love you." Tony wiped at his eyes with his free hand, "Leon?"

Leon clasped Abby's hand and felt Jimmy's hand on his shoulder as he began, "Gibbs and I didn't always get along. But when Jackie, may she rest in peace, was killed, he was my voice of reason in the midst of madness. He became the big brother that I never had. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I loved you as a brother." Abby sobbed as her husband spoke and he turned and wiped her tears. "Tim?"

Dee put her hand in her husband's as he wiped his face and looked around the room. "I was terrified of Gibbs when I first met him. Those steely blue eyes had a way of piercing through anything. More than once, though those same eyes showed me more caring than I thought ever possible. In Paraguay, we were all we had to keep each other sane. Through Gibbs, I learned to love my own Dad as an adult. Thank you, Gibbs for making me one of your kids." Tim let out a sob as he squeezed Dee's hand. "Jimmy?"

"You think you were terrified of Gibbs? I was so scared of him that I hid from him on more than one occasion. Dr. Mallard couldn't quite understand why Gibbs scared me so. But over the years, he became like a father to me. I remember him giving me a pep talk when our adoption fell through; and the hug he gave me after I talked that kid off the ledge…" Jimmy started sobbing and couldn't continue. Abby took his hand as Breena hugged him.

"We loved him like a father," Breena added. "He meant so much to Jimmy after Ducky retired and passed."

"I miss him so much," Abby said through her tears. "He always had this way of knowing when I had some results for him in the lab. He'd show up just as I picked up the phone to call him. One time, he showed up and I didn't have anything. I felt like I'd let him down big time. And you know what he said to me? He said, 'It's okay, Abby. You will have something soon. I believe in you.' I guess what I miss most is…" she broke down, sobbing in Leon's embrace. "His… hugs…"

Everyone wiped tears as they listened to Abby's sobs. Ziva spoke next, "I do not know where to begin. In Abba, I found the father that I wanted for most of my life. Eli may have been my biological parent, but Gibbs showed me how love built a family." Ziva became silent, remembering that awful moment in Gibbs' basement when she had to choose between her brother and Gibbs. Tony sensed what she was thinking and wrapped an arm around her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I think he is probably looking on us now and saying how much he cared for each and every one of this family," her voice broke but she continued, "I love you Abba." Tony drew his wife into his arms and held her as she sobbed on his chest.

He nodded at Dee, and she spoke softly, "Gibbs was my man of honor; when I asked him, I wasn't sure how he'd react. When he hugged me and said 'yes,' I felt like a part of the family for the first time. Love you, Gibbs." She wiped at her eyes, "Kayla?"

"He told me to follow my heart; and when Dad got kidnapped that one summer, he was my rock." She nudged her brother.

Jared cleared his throat and replied, "When I was trying to find myself that year at the Community College, Gibbs told me to find something I wanted to do with all of my being. That's how I ended up in the Air Force. Thanks, Gibbs." He looked to his wife and three kids.

Tori wiped at her eyes, "That summer we all went to the cabin with Grandpa Gibbs, he was so understanding. When I told him about the kids at school teasing me about my parents' jobs, he explained to me that what they did for a living helped others and they were special people for the types of things they had to deal with. That and dancing with him at my wedding are my fondest memories!"

Tali spoke up next, holding her children close as she sat next to Chaim. "Grandpa could make me smile when all I wanted to do was be mad at the world. He had a way of getting me to talk about what was bothering me. Like Tori, I have strong memories of the summer at his cabin and also of dancing with him at my wedding. When he first held Levi, I thought my heart would burst. The love on Grandpa's face for his first great-grandchild was phenomenal. I wish my kids had more time with him!"

Chaim wrapped an arm around his wife and sons, "He was the only Grandpa I ever had. He welcomed me to the family that day Tali brought me home to meet you all. Thank you Gibbs for your part in making the woman I love!" He nodded to Anthony.

Anthony put an arm around Katie and looked at John, "Grandpa was our prank buddy, especially when we pulled pranks on Abba and Uncle Tim." John smiled through his tears and put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I know that he had my six more times than I can count. I hope I've made him proud. Love you, Grandpa!" he squeezed Katie's hand in his and turned to her.

She smiled at her soul mate, "Grandpa was the best. I remember the look on his face when we told him we'd name the twins after his long ago family. He hugged me and told me that I'd made that old Marine so proud that his eyes leaked. I love you, Grandpa!" Katie looked over at her twin.

"As Anthony mentioned, Grandpa was our prank buddy. A couple of times, he even took the blame for a few pranks that went sideways. Even though Dad and Uncle Tony knew who was behind the run-away yard tractor, Grandpa managed to get us off the hook on that one!"

Anthony glanced at his Abba. "No, Abba, Grandpa did NOT leave the tractor in gear accidentally…"

John finished, "Grandpa, I love you! Charles?"

On the Okinawa side, Charles stepped towards the cam. "Grandpa was the only one who didn't complain when I went through my rebellious phase. He thought it was funny when I had the lime green hair with hot pink spikes! He celebrated our individual personalities. Love you lots, Grandpa."

John put his arm around Rivka as she took her turn. "Grandpa always made time for each of us individually. Both John and I are twins, but in Grandpa's eyes, that never made a difference. He always encouraged us to be ourselves, whatever that self might be. I love you, Grandpa!"

Beth wiped at her tears as her twin nodded to her to signal her turn. "Grandpa gave the best hugs when I was sad or mad. He was the ONLY one I let get away with calling me Bethy-boo! I miss him. Grandpa, I love you." Ziva pulled her daughter to her in a hug and handed her a tissue for her tears.

Everyone looked to LJ, the last of the grandkids for his turn. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Tony put an arm around his youngest, drawing the young man into a side hug. "Grandpa was my painting buddy. He's the one who introduced me to art and the wonders of capturing the world in pictures. I looked at some of the pictures on Ima's computer earlier today, and going back to when I was about a year old, in almost every one of them with Grandpa, I'm in his lap, by his side or following him. Grandpa was my best friend for most of my life. I'm going to make him proud by doing what he only dreamed about; I'm going to make my art my life's work!" LJ choked back a sob. " I… love… my… Grandpa!" he broke down in his Abba's arms, sobbing against Tony's chest. Ziva reached over and rubbed a hand on his back.

The only sounds were sniffling and sobbing for about five minutes as each one of the family reflected on the man who created their family of the heart. Even the little ones were somber, sensing the mood of the group. Finally, Anthony IV broke the silence by asking, "Savta, are we going to eat supper soon? I'm hungry!"

The others laughed when Leon commented, "He's a true DiNozzo!"

Each of the family on the DC side picked up a cup of coffee or a glass of water or juice. The Okinawa side all had coffee cups in hand.

"L'chaim!" Ziva raised her coffee cup.

"To head-slaps!" Tony grinned through his tears.

"To Gibbs, to Grandpa," the others joined in to the toast to the man who was the foundation of the family of the heart that they had made.


	4. Eighth Night: 25 December 2068

Chapter 4: Night 8, 25 December 2068

"A penny for your thoughts, neshama," Chaim wrapped his arms around his wife, who appeared deep in thought.

Tali broke from her silence leaning back into the embrace of her love. "Just remembering… all the holidays past." She grew quiet again lost in her memories of her family, especially of her parents. "I have a very vivid memory of the first Chanukah and Christmas with Ima and Abba in Paris. We were so happy that year. I remember feeling that both Ima and Abba were no longer sad or missing a part of themselves. I felt so loved."

Chaim nodded and pulled Tali to him, "You still are." He gestured out at the family gathered in the DiNozzo family room; three generations of DiNozzo, McGee, Palmer and other bloodlines under one roof, much like it had always been. The only difference was that prior to this year, there had been four generations.

"I wonder if Ima felt this much love when she looked out at the grandchildren and great-grandchildren on Christmas morning!" Tali skimmed the room; her nine grandchildren ranged in age from nine years to three months. Anthony had eight grandkids, ages five and one half to just over a year old. The twins, Beth and Rivka had both become first time grandmothers in the past year. Little Sarah Rivka McGee had made her appearance five weeks before her due date on her Great-grandpa McGee's birthday. Uncle Tim had gotten to hold the baby before he passed. Even LJ was about to be a grandfather in April of next year!

"Ima!" Elijah called to his mother. "I want to get a picture of you with all of the grandkids. Abba, too." Tali moved to the sofa in the family room, memories of her Ima with grandkids and great-grandkids flooding her mind. She sat on the sofa and the little ones surrounded her. She felt her Ima's presence and swore she heard her voice, ' _Yaldati, they are beautiful_!' Then Abba chimed in, ' _Yes they are Tals_.' Chaim sat next to her, pulling the two youngest girls into his lap as Tali held three month old David in her arms.

Anthony and Katie were next up in the photos with their grandchildren. Five year old Tony was fascinated with baby Sarah, gently stroking her head and putting soft kisses on her forehead. "I'm glad your Dad got to meet Sarah," Anthony whispered to his wife.

"Yeah, me too," Katie wiped a tear from her eye. "I miss him so much, but I know he's with Mom again. That makes me happy." Anthony wrapped his wife's hand in his own and gave a gentle squeeze. He remembered his own sadness during the first holidays without his Ima and Abba. He blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill and heard his Ima's voice, ' _Motek, it is okay to cry_.'

After John and Rivka posed with baby Sarah, and Beth and Charles with baby James, LJ and Savannah were the last to pose with a pregnant Jessica. Both grandparents to be put a hand on their eldest's belly. Baby Barbara was due in early April; she would be the first of the next generation for LJ and Savannah and the first great-grandchild for Clay and Ellie.

LJ, Savannah, Jessica, her husband Dan, Jackson and Jethro grabbed their coats. "We'll be back shortly, Tal" LJ called to his sister. "Going to visit Uncle Clay and Aunt Ellie for a bit." Clay and Ellie had moved to an assisted living complex about a year ago, saying that it would be easier for them than trying to maintain a house and yard.

Tali grinned at her brother, "Give them hugs from me; you'll be back for the candles?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied with a grin and led his family outside.

Tali, Katie, Rivka and Beth moved into the kitchen to prepare the meal for the family. Fifty four people would be present for the lighting of the candles for the eighth night of Chanukah. The four would be making enough latkes to feed the whole bunch; Tali figured one hundred and fifty should be enough for everyone. Katie and Rivka had spent three weekends in the fall making and canning applesauce for the meal. They had bought apples in bulk at local farm stands and farmers' markets and enlisted the help of anyone old enough to use a knife to pare and cut apples for making the applesauce.

Beth had brought chicken strips that she had cooked and frozen over the past month. She preheated both ovens in the large kitchen. Memories of Ima cooking lasagna for Christmas dinner came back to her. Both ovens had been full with pans of lasagna of various types and ingredients. Ima always set the pans on racks to finish cooking and as Abba said, seal the flavors together. When Ima turned her back to make the garlic bread, Abba would always grab a fork and scarf a taste from each pan. Ima would pretend to be angry with him and scold him, but he'd flash his grin at her and she would melt into his arms.

"Hey, Earth to Beth," Tali's voice brought her sister back to the present.

"Um, yeah?"

"I asked you, how much time for heating the chicken? I need to plan so we can keep the latkes warm." Tali smiled at her younger sister, knowing full well she had been lost in memories.

"Oh, twenty to thirty minutes, tops," she replied focusing back on the task at hand.

Riv grinned. "No scarfing a taste!" Both Tali and Beth grinned at the memory reference; only Abba could get away with swiping a bite in Ima's kitchen.

Rivka grinned even wider, her DiNozzo genes showing, and pointed upward above the breakfast nook. "I see someone remembered to put it up." The others looked at the mistletoe sprig hung in Abba's favorite spot in the kitchen. "I can see them lost in each other, standing there as if the rest of the world didn't exist."

Anthony walked into the kitchen as his sister made the last comment. He looked at the mistletoe and pulled Katie under it. He planted a kiss on her lips. As they drew apart, he commented, "I think I got all of Abba's spots around the house, even the one in their bathroom!"

He turned to his older sister, "I came to help; what do you want me to do?"

Tali laughed, "Yeah, yeah, you came to sneak a taste, just like Abba!" She handed her brother a spatula, "The first two griddles are yours, bro."

With the five of them, the food was ready and in the ovens to keep warm within ninety minutes. As Tali put the last latkes on the trays in the oven, LJ and his family walked through the front door. "Perfect timing," Katie mentioned to LJ as he tried to steal a piece of latke from the cooling griddles.

Chaim put out extra kippahs for anyone who needed one as Tali called the family into the dining room. With so many of them, it was a tight fit, but as a group they had decided to keep with Ziva's tradition of lighting the menorah in the dining room. All of the married women wrapped their tichels around their heads before entering the room.

Tali began by lighting the shammus candle and saying the blessing for the candles. Anthony said the blessing for Chanukah. Tali lit the first candle and passed the shammus to her brother. Anthony lit the second candle, Rivka the third one, Beth lit number four and LJ lit the fifth candle. He handed the shammus to Levi, the oldest grandchild for candle number six. Levi then helped his daughter Rachel light the seventh candle as the oldest great-grandchild. The five DiNozzo children all placed a hand on the shammus for the final candle, remembering their eighth night tradition from childhood. Each of them felt the hands of their parents as they lit the final candle. So much love and warmth in the touch of Ima and Abba, remembered from over the years…

Tali placed the shammus back in its holder; the family stayed silent in remembrance and reflection for two minutes. Tali broke the silence, "I have been reading Ima's journals, especially the ones about her childhood and from before we were born. The more I read the more I realize the miracle of Ima not only surviving, but also having five children. Ima was born into a world we may never fully understand, but she was a fighter. She broke free of that world with Abba's help and together they became each other's everything.

"Abba's world was one of loss and sorrow as well. He lost his mother when he was just eight years old. I have vague memories of his father, Senior, but not many. Ima and Abba were like two lost souls in the night until they found each other. All of you only got to see them together; they were inseparable as Uncle Tim said so many times. I have very sketchy memories of each of them apart from the other. Even at not quite two, I could sense a sadness in Ima, especially when she told me stories about Abba. It was like a part of her was missing now that I look back on it.

"When I first met Abba, he had that same sadness. He would tell me stories about Ima, and I could tell he really missed her. Again, it was a like a part of him was missing. That first year we were all together in Paris for Chanukah and Christmas the feeling of happiness and love is what I remember the most. Ima and Abba no longer had that sadness."

Tali's voice broke and she wiped tears from her eyes, "I felt so loved. Ima and Abba just seemed to be living their happily ever after finally. The following year we were back in DC and I found out just how big the family that Ima and Abba belonged to was; aunts, uncles, Grandpas, cousins, Ima, Abba and Anthony. In Ima's journal of those early years of our family, she mentioned that Christmas of 2017 was the year she realized that family didn't have to be bloodlines. Her words; ' _I realized that the family of the heart to which we belonged was stronger than any bond I had ever seen other than my love for Tony. I felt like I belonged to a family for the first time since my sister died. I felt so loved_.'

"Just yesterday, as I was reading about 2013, I found out that Ima had been pregnant before me. She and Abba were devastated by the loss of the baby at just twelve weeks. That loss brought them closer but also drove them apart for a while. It was that loss that triggered Ima's journey to redefining herself and sending Abba back to DC without her. Anthony, Rivka, Beth and LJ, that baby was represented by the eighth candle on Ima's and Abba's birthday cakes! The eighth candle wasn't just for our family; it was for their first child."

There was silence again as the family digested this news. Anthony wiped at his eyes as he met gazes with Tali. Riv and Beth hugged with tears streaming. LJ stood open mouthed at a loss for words. The five instinctively moved together as John and Katie hugged each other. Siblings sought each other and shared group hugs as the five DiNozzos grieved a sibling they had never met. Parents pulled their little ones to them as Anthony spoke.

"Wow; in all the time we interviewed them for 'Soulmates,' it never got mentioned. But I'm not surprised. Both Ima and Abba were very private people, choosing not to share their losses and sadness with anyone. I was actually quite surprised when they agreed to do the documentary.

"Let's celebrate the memories of our parents, not just DiNozzos, but McGees and Palmers, as well as others. I am so glad I was born into this family; I love each and every one of you." He looked around the room as he spoke. "Let's join hands."

Around the room, hands intertwined and clasped the ones on either side or behind, forming an eternal, linked chain and a circle of love. Together the family sang a Christmas song and a Chanukah song that had become tradition within the DiNozzo family. When they stopped singing, Rivka spoke, "From two became many and we are still growing as a family. Toda raba, Ima and Abba. Ani ohevet otchem!" She took John's hand in hers, "I love you Uncle Tim and Aunt Dee." John squeezed her hand in his as she wiped tears from his face. He pulled his wife into his arms.

Beth wrapped her arms around Charles as her husband wrapped her in his, "And Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Breena!" Charles brushed tears from his eyes as she continued, "May you all rest in peace."

LJ pulled Savannah to him, "Aunt Ellie and Uncle Clay, we love you. And may we remember all of the others fondly; Aunt Abby, Uncle Leon, Grandpa Gibbs, and Grandducky to name a few.

"Merry Christmas and Chag Urim Sameach!"


End file.
